does he love me still
by aikkokikizawa
Summary: ' i love rayman i do.but...he just wo'nt believe me! ' i thought as i held my head with shame.


HEY IT'S ME,AIKKO AGAIN THIS IS A NEW STORY BASED ON RAYMAN.I LOVE THIS SOOOOOOO

HERE IT GOES HOPE YA LIKE IT!

i ran and ran from those rabbids as fast as i could,but they just kept coming after rabbid pounced on me,and i thought i was done a familiar figure shot the rabbid with a plunger,which i thought was:what the fuck? but anyways he shot all of them and in a flash it was just me and sitting on the ground,him standing up just looking at me,waiting for me to apoligize.'' um...look,rayman,i'm...i'm-'' ''save it.'' he said. i could feel my eyes well up with tears. tears of were rayman's. and i could only think that everything was my fault. i got up and promised him, ''i'll start over if you want me to.'' he looked at me. his eyes were a different pain now. it was of loss. i knew he still cared for me, but i did'nt know if he wanted to. i winced as tears fell down my face, alot of them,they were supposed to be of guilt,but they just kept... i did'nt know why,nor did i want to know. so i just got out my purple sword and i left basically ran. i did'nt want to see rayman or globox,anyone of that matter. i just did'nt stop running for no one. but i had to stop cause could'nt breath. when i turned he was'nt there any more.i sighed in relief. but when i looked back he tackled me. i squirmed and tried to get free,but he held that grip on me like he depended on it.

'' let go of me!'' i yelled at him. the strange thing is that he when i stood...he let me run. ''RAIN!'' i yelled and the american paint mare that had been my friend ran to my rescue, her blue eyes full of i hopped on her back anyways,and we ran off together. when we passed betilla just walking i stopped. i looked back and so did she. ''betilla?"' i said. ''aikko?'' her eyes squinted. ''what are you doing here?'' i asked. ''well i came by to tell rayman that you are here-'' ''DO'NT DO THAT!''i snapped. betilla took a step forward. ''why ever not?'' she said. i looked down. '' cause...he still does'nt forgive me.'' i said. '' oh really,aikko?and who said that?'' rayman said from behind and i grabbed for rain's mane. '' stop, ?''betilla asked.i settled a little,my muscles tense as fucking hell. ''now,what happened between you too?aikko tell me.'' betilla said. i closed my eyes. ''long story.'' i said. ''i'm all ears.''betilla said boldly. i tensed more.

'' ok,me and rayman used to date but...i was raped-'' ''YOU LIAR!'' rayman said. ''no i'm not lying!rayman please just listen to me-'' ''NO I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!'' ''RAYMAN!PLEASE JUST HEAR HER OUT.'' ''NO!I CA'NT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BELIEVE HER OVER ME!'' ''I KNEW YOU WOULD'NT BELIEVE ME THATS WHY I'M CRYING ALL THE TIME CAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU DO'NT LOVE ME BACK,RAYMAN. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH IF YOU'LL JUST DOUBT EVERYTHING I SAY?THAT'S THE TRUTH NO ONE'S ON MY SIDE NO ONE BELIEVES ME I WOULD BE BETTER OFF JUST DYING CAUSE OBVOUSLY NO ONE WANTS ME HERE NO ONE KNOWS WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY CAUSE NOBODY BELIEVES ANYTHING I SAY I THOUGHT I WOULD DO OK IN THIS WORLD CAUSE REALITY IS'NT GETTING ME ANYWHERE IN FUCKING LIFE MY DAD BEATS ME MY MOM DIED MY DOGS ATTACK ME MY SISTER'S A PROSTITUTE AND I DO'NT EVEN HAVE AN EDUCATION CAUSE I'M MOVED FROM FOSTER HOME TO FOSTER HOME NOW I COME HERE THINKING I ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE IN LIFE BUT I GET RAPED BY MY BOYFRIEND'S COMPANION AND NOW HE DOES'NT EVEN BELIEVES ME THAT'S WHY I'M HERE SO THAT I CAN JUST JUMP OFF THE HIGHEST CLIFF OR SOMETHING AND AAAAAAAH!''i hypervenilated uncontrolably for about fifteen minutes before covering my ears, blocking out what any one would have to say,cause i did'nt want to hear it anymore i was done taking shit from people.

everything was a mumble but i could still uderstand betilla's saying in all this. she hugged me and i could hear the tears in her voice. ''aikko,it-its ok you're gonna get and rayman-'' ''NO!NO NO NO I DO'NT WANNA GO BACK!PLEASE DO'NT TAKE ME BACK TO THE MENTAL INSTITUTION PLEASE!'' i cried. finally rayman leaned down beside me,kissing my cheek and i whimpered at his lips touch.i started coughing and wheezing,still crying with agony.''aikko,me and rayman will help 'n t you worry we absolutley will not put you in any institution of any kind. ok?'' i nodded. she looked at rayman. ''now you too,TALK. i'm going to go confront globox.'' when she walked away i could feel rayman's eyes on me. ''is she gone?'' he said in a low voice. i nodded and he kissed my lips and i cried again. this time it was of happiness.


End file.
